


pivoines

by hirohide_fujimiya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirohide_fujimiya/pseuds/hirohide_fujimiya
Summary: Ardyn grows peonies and likes to make a joke; Ravus loves flowers and tries not to understand such sense of humour.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Kudos: 3





	pivoines

Unfortunately, Monsieur Fleuret does not drink wine. And in general, he does not like to drink.  
An interesting fact, but absolutely useless, once thrown through clenched teeth at an invitation to drink a glass of dry red.  
The fact is interesting, but not funny at all.  
But Ardyn wanted to joke so badly.

On the street, summer blooms with wild colours, and Ravus blooms like a white chrysanthemum in Ardin's office.  
What a banality.  
Blatant raunch.  
Disgustingly beautiful.  
For some reason, the smell of snow rushes into the office together with Ravus.  
Ardin thinks that he is going to suffocate.  
“As far as I remember, Mr. Deputy High Commander, today you are celebrating your twenty-eighth birthday.”  
“I will never believe, Mr. Izunia, that you have called me here to congratulate me on such a significant date.»  
Watching Lord Ravus biting his pale lips thoughtfully, as if he does not even notice it, is extremely exciting.  
“You are clearly wrong here, Lord Ravus.”  
"Do you say so, Mr...  
“Just Ardin,” Ardyn interrupts for the thousandth time.  
Ravus ignores willfully for the thousandth time.  
"... Mr. Izunia?”  
“As you probably know,” Ardin begins, getting up from the table, and walks to the door leading to the terrace. He pushes back the tulle and then begins to drum his fingers on the glass of the window. “And you know for sure that I grow peonies on my terrace, Lord Ravus.”

"Supposably,” Ravus raises his eyebrows in surprise.  
Ardyn opens the terrace door invitingly, letting the peony scent float throughout the office. Ravus, without taking his suspicious gaze from him, walks into the street and stands in front of the flowerbed, looking thoughtfully at the delicate buds.  
“I must tell you, Lord Ravus, that you are like that peony,” Ardyn tells him in a confidential tone. - The same way subtle and inaccessible.”  
“You’re out of your mind, Mr. Izunia,” Ravus shakes his head in reproach, pursing his lips. “Strange tricks, of course, are completely within your competence, but in this situation you overdid it. You should not mock me.”  
“My my, dear Lord, but who's mocking? Just take a look at them: these peonies are delicate and fragile. But their stem is firm and strong.”  
Peonies are firm.  
Peonies are vicious.  
As are you, Lord Ravus.  
Ardin picks up carefully several inflorescences with a dagger, cuts off the crispy stems and gives them into the hands of Ravus who is completely taken aback.  
Ravus blends in his complexion with delicate lilac petals.  
“This is for you, Lord. Happy Birthday.”  
Ardyn smirks, looking with pleasure as uneven red spots are covering Ravus' cheeks.  
But it is not enough for him.  
Not enough. Catastrophically.  
He stretches out his hand with his palm up, and Ravus puts his right, living hand on it obviously automatically. His eyes widen as Ardyn bows down in half-joking way and gently kisses the delicate skin of a thin wrist.  
“This is in addition, Lord Ravus.”  
Ravus squints and suddenly grabs him by the neck with a prosthetic hand, pulling him sharply towards him.  
“And this is my addition, Mr. Izunia,” he says to Ardin's face and quickly, almost fleetingly, touches his mouth with unexpectedly soft hot lips.

“And yes, by the way: just Ravus! “ hears Ardyn somewhere behind him as he is running away along the corridor with burning cheeks at the speed of a chocobo overeaten curiel roots.  
And only in the elevator he does suddenly realize that he has shamefully escaped from his own office.


End file.
